Yours forever
by Genasyz
Summary: 2 years had passed since Ichigo died and it's about time for Rukia to move on. But the problem is,she can't. While taking a break in the human world, she meets Ryota, an Ichigo look alike. Could this guy be the answer to her prayers? COMPLETE
1. death of a hero

**Title:** Yours Forever

**Summary:** 2 years had passed since Ichigo died and it's time for Rukia to move on. But the problem is, she can't. While on a break to visit Ichigo's family in the human world, she accidentally meets Kasaki Ryota, an Ichigo look alike who can also see ghosts. Could this guy be the answer to her prayers?

**Genres:** drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Death of a hero**

"Ichigo!" she cried, scrambling over to his side. He was seriously injured from his fight with the traitor Aizen, his death god robe soaked in his own blood. "Ichigo, hey!" He was barely breathing, his eyes shut close.

"Ru—Rukia," he whispered, opening his heavy eyelids at the sound of her worried voice, "Rukia…"

"I'm here." She held his head up so he could speak properly and rested it on her shoulder. Her hand gripped his arm.

"It's over…" he mumbled, "Aizen's dead. You're safe…..Soul Society is safe."

"Yes, we're safe. Ichigo, stop talking. The medical team will arrive soon, then they can heal your wounds." Her voice sounded shaky, her body trembling as she held him close.

"N—No, I need to tell you something."

"It can wait. Tell me after you recover."

"No, I can't…wait that long anymore. My body's so heavy, I can't move it anymore. I'm going to—"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! Stop talking like that, it isn't over.!" Her vision blurred as tears pooled in her eyes. "It's not yet over."

"I'm so s-sorry. Please d-don't cry, Rukia."

"Stupid moron! After all these years you haven't changed, idiot. You're always making me cry."

"Yeah…..I do. I'm sorry it has to end like t-this…" He finally gave in at the weight of his eyelids and closed it; his breathing was slowing down every second. "I love you…."

She felt his body go limp in her arms. "I-Ichigo." She held his head to her chest, letting her hand run through his orange hair. She couldn't control her tears and it rolled down to her cheeks. "I-Ichigo….I love you too."

* * *

( 2 years later )

The wind blew on her dark hair as she laid the bouquet of flowers beside his grave. She lighted some incense and muttered her prayers, pausing for a while when she felt a familiar reiatsu nearby.

"You're here pretty early," he said.

"So are you," she replied, turning to face her red headed friend treading up the hill, "Renji."

"Yeah, well, I thought it might be better to pay him a visit earlier. You know, so I won't have to go later, when it's already crowded."

"Yeah."

"But umm…..I suppose you'll stay here until the sun sets or until your brother calls you to get back home."

"Yeah, I'll probably do that."

Renji squatted on the ground, facing his grave, and lighted his own incense. "Two years already huh." He bowed his head and offered his respect to his former rival. "Two years since the legendary Kurosaki Ichigo died."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds while Renji cursed himself for mentioning his name.

"Hey, Rukia, you know I hate seeing you like this. C'mon, lighten up a bit will ya?"

"I'm sorry, Renji. I just…. kept on remembering the time when I held his cold body, when I heard his last words…. I miss that idiot so much—" her voice failed her and she buried her face in her hand.

The sound of her crying stabbed his heart. _Damn that Ichigo! Why did he have to die? Dammit!_

"Rukia….. I think it would be best if you move on."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. I hope you like it! Pls R&R. thanks. Corrections and comments are welcome! 


	2. how could you?

**AN:** I was thinking that this will only be a short fic (7-8 chapters or so.) Oh, and I rated this T because I'm not really sure on how this story will go, so, just to be safe. That's all! Please read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 2. How Could You?**

"Ukitake taicho," Rukia addressed the person seated on the chair, "I wish to go on a mission to the human world."

"A mission to the human world? Why?" The white haired captain paused to let out a cough and gazed at her intently. "You're too good for those types of work already. But…" He folded his arms and furrowed his brows. "if this is about visiting Kurosaki-kun's grave then…."

"Yes…it is. But I could slay some Hollows so that my stay would be worth something."

"No—"

She looked at him, her eyes widening in protest at her captain's answer. "But—"

"I don't think it would be necessary for you to slay some Hollows. Go there as a vacation. I believe a break would do you good."

Hearing him say that relieved her. " Thank you."

Ukitake chuckled. "I suppose next time you should let me finish, lieutenant Rukia."

"Umm..hai."

She had been visiting Ichigo's grave in the human world twice a year since his death and would mostly lie about going on a mission. But now, she was lieutenant, and those kinds of work were left to the death gods in lower positions so she had nothing to do but to ask permission from her captain.

_The human world_, she thought, as she prepared her gigai. _Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatski, and the others must be visiting Ichigo's grave tomorrow._ She frowned._ I wonder how they're doing_.

"Inoue, hurry up!"

"Hai, I'm coming, Ishida-kun." Inoue got the picnic basket she prepared for their trip and greeted the tall, dark haired Quincy behind the wheels with a cheery good morning. She entered his car and sat beside him. "Oh, Sado-kun," she cried, noticing her friend's large frame from behind, "Good morning."

Chad nodded and grunted, "Good morning, Inoue."

"Tatsuki and the others will be taking the train," she told them, "And Kurosaki's family went on ahead."

"I see." Ishida stepped on the gas pedal and sped off to visit an old friend.

* * *

"Ok, pass the rice balls!' a hungry Tatsuki told Ishida. 

"Here you go."

The place was filled with laughter as they got together from their busy college life to pay their respects to their former classmate.

She watched from the distance as they ate their lunch, chatting happily without a care in the world. _What happened?_ She asked herself. Last year they weren't like this at all when they would visit his grave. _How could you be here, laughing? Have you moved on?_ She felt her body stiffen at the words 'move on.' For some reason, she hated hearing those words. _Why is it so easy for you to move on so fast while I'm still here, mourning. How could you?_

"Kuchiki-san!" an orange haired girl waved her hands and signaled her to join them.

"Oh, another one of Ichi-nii's friends," Yuzu told her sister.

"They just keep on coming. I never knew Ichi-nii's so popular," Karin replied.

"Here you go." They handed the petite raven haired girl a bento box. "Yuzu's specialty."

"Thanks, but I probably should visit him first."

"Oh, sure. Dad's still there so would you mind calling him down for lunch along the way?"

"Sure."

Rukia left the merry group, her fake smile fading in an instant as she went up the stone stairs. _Ichigo's father, he must be really sad._ Arriving at the top, she fingered the chain in her pocket. _It's probably time_. Looking around for his grave, her eyes easily caught the figure of a man in a black suit crouching on the ground facing a tombstone.

The sun shone brightly above, the sky clear and blue—a perfect day for a picnic in the park; yet she stood there, her face pale as a ghost. It took a while before she finally found her voice.

"Excuse me."

Kurosaki Ishiin raised his head, a cigar in his mouth. "Huh? More friends?"

"Umm..Yuzu told me to tel you that lunch's ready."

"Oh, is it? Great, I'm starving!" he winked at her, his face showing no traces of tears or mourning. "I'm sorry, I kinda forgot your name. You are…"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia, that's right. You were the last one to see him alive weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. I've been keeping this for a while now," she said, taking out a gold chain from her pocket and extending her hand for him to reach. "It's Ichigo's. I took it at that time…I'm sorry, I should've given it to you way back then, but I couldn't. I'm really sorry."

He looked at the necklace in her hand.

"You know, I always treated him like a kid. Kicking him, shouting my good mornings while choking him to death. I acted that way to distract him from his mother's death. He was always crying and blaming himself at that time and I couldn't stand it. But now, I'm sure he's somewhere nice, maybe with his mother. After all, he's always been a mommy's boy." He stretched his arms in the air. "Well, I'd better get going before those kids get their hands on my lunch. Come down soon, ok?"

Rukia watched him walk away with his hands in his pocket while whistling a merry tune.

"Hey, wait! What about Ichigo's necklace?"

"Oh, Masaki's necklace. Right. I told him to return it to me, but he didn't, had to let someone else return it, tsk. So, you can keep it."

"But…"

"Don't worry, somehow I got the feeling that he'll like that. Later."

The necklace was left on her hand, it's golden coating glistening under the hot sun. _You think he'll like that huh._ She slipped the chain on her neck, keeping it close to her heart—just as the owner was close to her heart. But now only a void was left. A void that he once filled before he left.

_Dammit_. She punched the hard earth. Her heart felt like it was being pierced by thousands of needles. _Dammit! How could you people move on so easily? How could you do it just like that while it still hurts me so much? _Frustration boiled up inside of her upon realizing that she was the only one left who still mourns for his death—who still couldn't move on after two years.

* * *

umm...thanks for reading. please review!!! sorry if i hadn't been able to upload recently. 


	3. risen from the dead

**AN:** ok, to anyone who actually reads my stories, thanks, and I promise to update more often starting from today.

**Disclaimer:** even how much I want to, I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Risen from the dead**

The door opened; a man stepped into the room, a cane in his hand.

"Kuchiki-san," he called softly, poking the person underneath the blanket. "Oh?" With a swift hand, he grabbed the blanket and yanked it away, revealing two fluffy pillows that was supposed to be his guest. "Kuchiki-san?"

* * *

She sat on the roof overlooking the houses of karakura town and a few buildings from afar, the hard tiles were cool to her bare feet. She has been sitting there since before dawn, while everybody's still asleep, airing out her head so she could finally get some rest.

The blue sky was filled with white clouds that hid the yellow ball, shading her from it's warmth. She embraced the silence as she fingered the pendant on her neck while hugging her favorite pair of chappy pajamas.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a sound coming from behind. The top of the ladder was set on the roof. Someone was climbing up. A green and white striped hat appeared, followed by the man's blond hair, his hand carrying his cane as he climbed, and the rest of his body came after.

"I knew you were here," he told her, balancing himself on the tiles.

"Urahara-san," she called, "What are you doing here?"

"Well actually, I was supposed to ask you what you would like for breakfast since Tessai-san's asking. But I guess we could talk about other things more important now that I see you're awake."

"I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Oh?" he took out his fan from his coat's pocket and began fanning himself. "What are you going to do today? You're given a week off, I'll use it wisely If I were you."

"Yeah, I know."

"By wisely, I mean doing something else aside from standing by his grave like a statue most of the day. Kurosaki-kun's probably annoyed with you being always there. Rukia, give him a rest…..give yourself a rest. I'm sure he feels guilty, seeing you always so down."

Her name sounded strange when he said it since he always called her 'kuchiki-san', but she's grateful on the way he's trying to lighten her up. _That's right, everybody's always trying to cheer me up. Renji, Urahara-san, Inoue, Ishida, and the others, I'm such a burden to them._

"You'd better erase that thought from your head. People care about you, that's why they don't want you to be always so melancholic."

She smiled warily, feeling so stupid to forget how good this man was at reading people's minds.

"I'm sorry."

"Bah! Stop apologizing, that's all you do." He got up, "Look at that," he said, pointing at the yellow ball shining in the sky. "Every morning is a new chance—a new opportunity. You've got a life before you, live every minute of it with no regrets. We all have our ups and downs, we make mistakes, and we all loose the people we love someday. But there's no point in regretting, and there's no point on mourning for their death. All we can do is progress forward, make amends, cover your mistakes by doing things right."

"Well, I guess."

"Anyway, that's all I have to say. I'll be going down now, go down whenever you're ready."

"Yeah, I will. Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Oh, wait," He folded his fan and rested it on his chin. "Would it disappoint you if I tell you that I only mimicked those very words from Yoruichi-san when I got exiled from Soul Society?" He climbed down the ladder, laughing to himself along the way.

The man's words left her speechless._ I should've known, there's no way Urahara-san can say something as cool as that._

His words a while ago stung her. "There's no point mourning on their death. All we can do is progress forward," she repeated to herself. Burying her head on her arms, she whispered, "You just don't understand."

* * *

The setting sun casted an orange glow on her face as she scurried up the street, jumping occasionally from one roof to another to avoid the traffic. She visited Ichigo's grave a while ago, but didn't stay long- much to her reluctance –upon recalling her conversation with Urahara. To take her mind of him, she decided to slay some Hollows despite her captain's order to rest. And so she'd been making trips all over Tokyo, searching all day, but so far she only slew two weak Hollows.

Her foot landed silently on the ground. Urahara's shop wasn't all that far from where she was standing, just approximately a few blocks down, so she decided to walk since jumping from roof to roof tired her out. Once again, deep in her thoughts -as she mostly was- as she walked down the dark alley.

"See you tomorrow. Later," a voice cried.

She lifted her head in surprise at the sound of that familiar voice she'd been longing to hear for so long. "No way." It sounded nearby, her small steps turned into a jogging pace, and in less than ten seconds was sprinting to the location where she heard his voice. "Could it be that…" she stopped abruptly, her face quite red while she gasped for air. And surely enough, there in the distance, she saw a tall, orange haired man, a backpack slung on his shoulders.

"It couldn't be."

The man turned his head and looked over his shoulders, their eyes meeting. Rukia's violet eyes watered at the sight of the man's face.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

Geez, that was long! I bit tiring too. Anyway, it's a cliff hanger, sorry. I'm human by the way so please point out any correction you see. pls. review!! 


	4. Mistaken identity?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Mistaken Identity?**

She ran towards him, pressing her face as hard as she could on his back.

"Ichigo, you're alive…"

It felt like a dream, seeing him again, but there she was, holding him. She expected him to say 'Hey! Get off me!' like he used to when she would hug him, but the man's soft reply was not a bit close to what she expected.

"H-Hey! Who the heck are you, lady?"

As the sun disappeared, the street was plunged into darkness, only lighted by a few streetlights around the corner; yet she could still see the confused look the man gave her. She released her grip on his waist and carefully backed away.

"Ichigo, it's me…..Rukia."

"Ichigo? You must have the wrong guy. It's all right, you needn't apologize, it's an honest mistake. Bye then."

"Wait, Ichigo!" It was too identical, his face, his voice, his eyes, his tall, lank body, everything. It's exactly the same as his. _He has to be Ichigo, he just has to be,_ She insisted to herself. After 2 years of yearning and longing to see him once more, no, she's not going to let this man go that easily without clearing things out.

"H-hey!" the man cried when he felt her grip his hand, holding on to it tightly. "look, I told you, I'm not that Ichigo person. Leave me alone!"

"Stop it. Stop saying that. You're Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"I'm Ryota, dammit! I'm not Ichigo, I told you, you have the wrong—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE. YOU'RE ICHIGO, YOU ARE! Please tell me you are.Please."

He was taken back by her angry words. _This Ichigo person must be someone of great importance to her._ Thinking that maybe he was being a little too hard on her, he softened his voice.

"I'm really sorry, lady, but," he forced her hand away from his. "I'm not Ichigo." He s lowly backed away and ran off, leaving her standing there stunned and breathless.

* * *

_Is it possible? Ryota………Ichigo, which one? It seems so unlikely to say he's not Ichigo considering they look so identical._ She twirled the pendant on her neck. _But then, that's right, I saw Ichigo die in my arms…._

A soft knock came from the door followed by a voice. "Kuchiki-san, dinner's ready. Um…do you want me to bring it up?" the voice was soft and timid since it belonged to a little shy girl.

"No, Ururu, I'll come down soon."

She then realized how worried everyone might be because she immediately locked herself in her room the minute she got home. Besides, everyone was always worried about her.

"I'm sorry, I must've been so selfish to make you all worry about me. Don't worry though, because I'm fine. I just need some time to be alone."

"It's alright, I understand." She heard the little girl reply.

"Thank you."

She was left once more to her thoughts. _I can't help it, wanting to see you. You claim that you're not him, and maybe you're right. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so confused. I knew I felt so lonely, but seeing you made it even worse—so much that it hurts. Hearing your voice and feeling your touch after two years of separation made me remember that I never wanted to be separated from you again. I want to see you, Ichigo. I want to see you._

* * *

( Next day, Karakura Primary School, dismissal time….) 

"Ryota, we're going to get some chow, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get my bag on the—" He bumped into someone when he walked to the door. "Oh, sorry, I—WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted at the woman in front of him wearing a black robe and a katana on her side like yesterday. "Dammit, lady, you even followed me to school?"

She looked at his furious face innocently. _He has blond hair. The orange glow produced by the setting sun must've made it look like it's orange._

"HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Uh….Ryota, who are you talking to?" his friend asked, casting a 'you're insane' look at him.

"What do you mean? I'm talking to this lady I kept telling you about," he cried, pointing at Rukia.

His friends looked at the empty space to where he was pointing. A tall guy, the one who invited him a while ago scratched his head.

"Ok, umm…did you bump your head or something? We suggest you go to the clinic for a checkup, ok? Bye." He ushered the group to the door and they went out of the room, thinking if their friend had gone mad.

"Hey, wait up, guys! Can't you see her? Hey!"

"It's no use, they can't see me," Rukia told him.

"What do you mean? What are you? Am I the only one who can see you?"

"I don't know, because only a person with high spiritual power can see me."

"High spiritual power? Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm called a death god."

"Whoa, ok, death god, are you going to take my life or something?" he joked. _Death god? This lady is seriously losing her mind. How did I get myself into such deep trouble?_

"No, I just want to……see you again."

_Oh, that's right, I was supposed to look like this lady's friend Ichigo_. "Look, I told you—"

"I know," she whispered glumly, "You're not Ichigo."

"Yes, finally! I've been trying to tell you that since yesterday."

"Yeah…I know now, it was impossible for you to be him after all."

He could see a flicker of disappointment as she said those words. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I hope you find—" a while ago she was still there but a second later she was gone and as Ryota looked around the room, he realized that he was alone. "Him….. where the heck did she go?"

* * *

_Baka! Baka!_ She thought angrily as she shunpoed her way to her hiding place—the roof. _Dammit, Rukia, why are you so stupid? He's not Ichigo because it's time to wake up, Rukia, Ichigo's dead! That bastard's never coming back at all. You saw it for yourself. You held him when he died. What more proof could you ask? Don't expect that just because you suddenly meet someone who looks like him that he could fill his spot. Stop expecting because it's not going to happen. _She slammed her fist on the hard tiles, uncontrollable tears escaping her eyes. _He's not Ichigo….he never was._


	5. a guilty heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

* * *

**.Chapter.5 A Guilty Heart.**

"Let's see," Ryota whispered as he fingered the book's spine. "Year 2007." Sliding the book out of the shelf. He placed it on the table and began looking through the page index at the back. The stuffy library was never his favorite place, but he needed to go there to find out who this Ichigo person is once and for all. Ten other year books were piled up in one corner, but those books didn't contain his name either.

"Here it is. Kurosaki Ichigo." He flipped the pages excitedly, his heart, trying in vain to control his curiosity. He stopped at page 49 and gasped. The picture of an orange haired guy smiled smugly at him, below the picture, he read the name written. "Kurosaki Ichigo….."

_No wonder that lady seemed so certain. I look exactly like him…as if I was just looking at myself in the mirror. _He read on, leading him to another surprise.

"What? No way…" He read the article again to make sure he wasn't seeing things "Kurosaki Ichigo, age 18, died before he could finish his second semester at his last year in High School…" his voice trailed off. _That lady must've loved this man a lot. It's no wonder why she reacted so angrily when I told her I'm not Ichigo. She still seems to be suffering from his departure. Dammit, I said all those things to her without realizing how much it will hurt her feelings. Stupid, Ryota, not too long ago, you were like that too. Ichigo….this guy's dead!_

He got up and grabbed his bag, running to the door. He hadn't seen that lady for 2 days and hasn't got a clue on where to find her. _I need to apologize no matter what. I need to find her!_ He didn't stop when he heard the librarian call out his name. He didn't stop for anything until he was out of the school's territory and on the streets. _Lady, where are you?_

* * *

She exhaled the cool air and breathed in another batch. _Another day has passed,_ she thought, eying the vertical rectangular shaped stone with his name printed on its surface. _It's probably time to head back home, but don't worry, idiot, I'll be back tomorrow._ She took her backpack lying on the ground and headed for home, turning her head to say goodbye once more, and walked on.

_I still have 3 days left until I'll go back to Soul society. Then I won't be here for another year, and the year after that, and the year after, and so on. I won't leave you, Ichigo. I never will. I'll never abandon you._

* * *

He scanned the streets and strolled around. "Where could she be?" He jogged around the park, his hopes of ever finding her was slowly beginning to fade. "Dammit, where the hell are you?" he sighed and finally decided to sit down after hours of searching. _I'm such a fool aren't I, Aya?_ He chuckled, looking at the violet sky the sun left behind. _It's the way I've always been._ From a distance, he could see a person walking his way and squinted his eyes to take a better look. A girl wearing a blue dress, her raven colored head stooped down, was walking at an extremely slow pace. He ignored her, continuing to think on his own problems, but as she got closer, Ryota began to wonder why she looked so familiar. She passed him, her head still stooped down. He was able to catch a glimpse of her face for a few seconds; it was enough time for him to recognize her face.

"Wait, lady!" he cried, scrambling to his feet.

The woman stopped on her tracks and looked back.

Ryota smiled tiredly. "I finally found you."

"Ichigo," she shook her head, "no, Ryota."

"We need to talk, lady."

She stiffened. "We have nothing to talk about," she told him hastily, " Like you said, it was an honest mistake. I'm sorry for the confusion I've caused you. Now, I hope we can just forget all about it." Rukia felt so uneasy, after all, she didn't want to have anything to do with this man anymore for the rest of her life.

"You shouldn't have apologized. It was me who was wrong. I should have understood your situation. I should've apologized. So I was hoping we could talk, please."

She hesitated.

"It won't take much of your time, I promise."

"Fine then." She walked back and sat at the bench he occupied a while ago, her face stiff and pale.

"Look, I've said horrible things to you that I shouldn't have said. Shouting at you was wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't think that…..your situation……" he stuttered. The words came out all wrong because they seemed to be stuck in his throat so it was hard for him to talk. "I—"

"Situation?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Yeah, about Ichigo…..dying."

She stood up, her hands clenched tightly. "I don't need your pity," she shouted angrily, "I don't need anyone's pity." She ran away from him, her heart aching in every step.

He saw her go, calling himself every type of fool he could think of for doing something as stupid and insensitive as that

* * *

thanls again for reading. please review. thanks. I'm not sure if i'll be able to update that fast since school started, but i'll try my best to find some time. sorry!! 


	6. crossing paths

**AN:** I haven't uploaded for a week so I'll be releasing 2 chapters. My apologies again and I hope you enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I own bleach….. not!

* * *

**Chapter 6 Crossing Paths.**

Rukia locked herself in the bathroom and opened the shower to prevent the people from hearing her sobs. She sat there, drenched in cold water, her eyes red, furious on why people were always pitying her. _I don't need your pity. You're the same as everyone else, looking at me with that look. You're the same as them, you bastard._ This normally wouldn't affect her very much, but it was different when he looked at her. She felt as if it was really Ichigo who was pitying her, looking at her with that sorry face she hated, and it hurts her so much. "You bastard, I hate you. I hate you. Ichigo, Ryota, I hate you…" she cried, sobbing harder. "Why did you have to leave me? I hate you."

* * *

" I'm such a fool. When I said all those things it came out all wrong. I hurt her feelings again," Ryota explained to the beautiful woman in the frame he held. "I still want to see her though. Every time I see her cry, the more I want to help her….like you once helped me." He kissed the girl in the picture. "I suppose I'll be searching again." He smiled at his luck, tomorrow's Saturday- no classes. He could search all day if he wanted to. "I'll see you again tomorrow, lady."

* * *

"Umm..Kuchiki-san, are you sure you want to leave today? You're not expected until tomorrow," Urahara questioned the girl with packed bags.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. This place holds too much memories. I want to leave after saying goodbye to my friends."

"Well, if you say so; however if you ask me, it seems like you're running away from something…..or someone." The last words was spoken barely in a whisper, yet she heard it all.

**_Damn!_** This guy's ability to read minds was really starting to freak her out.

"I—I'll be going then."

She sighed in relief to be out of his shop. _You're wrong. I'm not running away. I just don't want to stay here anymore. It hurts enough as it is. Oh, wait, I promised Ichigo I'll visit him today._

She changed her direction and headed for the train station instead. _It won't really take much time._

* * *

It was raining hard when Rukia reached the cemetery. _Dammit, why now?_ It was almost impossible to see where she was going and was forced to stay at the bus stop until the rain lessens. She was dripping wet from head to toe, her favorite violet tee and blue skirt were soaked in the cold acid rain that fell in torrents from the gray sky. The coldness seeped through her shirt, causing her to shiver.

A man emerged from the rain that hung like white curtains and stopped likewise at the bus stop. He too was soaked completely. The hood of his thick, gray jacket concealed his face.

"Bloody rain," he muttered under his breath, " How will I get home now?"

Rukia looked at her companion, holding her breath at the sound of his voice.

He turned to face her, his blond hair dripping wet. "Lady!"

_Oh shit_. She turned and ran, running faster when she heard him shout after her. The sound of water splashing from behind meant that he was following her. _He's bloody persistent, this guy!_ She cursed herself for being in her gigai, it was obviously slowing her down a lot. She would've outrun him in an instant by using her shunpo if she was in her spirit form.

"Lady, wait!" _What is she, some kind of athlete or something?_ He thought frustratedly, quickening his pace a little. "Please wait! RUKIA!"

Rukia was already at the stone stairs leading to his grave when she heard him call her name.

"Ichigo—" she unintentionally slowed down and stopped. _Shit!_ She then remembered that it was Ryota who just called out her name and was about to make another run for it, but it was too late. He caught her hand in time and held her securely in place.

"Please, Rukia, stop running."

"Why do you keep on following me? Can't you understand that I just don't want to talk? Leave me alone!"

"I didn't follow you," he panted, "Luck seems to be on my side though. We were just by chance in the same place at the same time."

"It doesn't matter. I still don't want to talk. Please, leave me alone," she cried stubbornly.

"Give me another chance to talk to you, to clear things out. Last time I was…insensitive, but I promise you, if I screw this up, I won't look for you again."

She hesitated and looked into his brown eyes. The man she loved sprang into her mind.

"Al—alright." She couldn't resist those eyes….because it was _his_ eyes.

"Thank you." He released his hold and smiled. "Look, let's start over. My name is Kasaki Ryota."

"Kuchiki Rukia," she replied coldly.

"Err… well, I think it's best if we go to my place before we both catch a cold out here in the rain."

"I suppose, but...I still have to visit someone…"

"Sure, I can wait. I'm wet anyway."

Ryota gazed at the girl kneeling on the muddy earth muttering her prayers. He knew exactly whom the grave belonged to; as he looked at her longer, he felt as if he could see himself in her a year ago. _We're much alike than I thought._


	7. simple answers

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, I still don't own bleach!

* * *

**Chapter 7. Simple Answers**

The door slid open, and the couple drenched in the rain entered the small, shabby house. He led her to the kitchen, wetting the wooden floor as they went.

"Wait, I'll go get towels. Feel free to look around if you like."

Rukia was left in the empty kitchen, letting her eyes wander at her surroundings. Two picture frames were standing on the table. At first, she refused to look, but eventually gave in out of curiosity. She eyed the photo crucially, holding it in her hands. The first picture was like a family picture on a vacation while the other picture was of a beautiful girl grinning broadly while holding ice cream in her hand.

"I had a hunch that looking at those pictures would be inevitable."

She nearly jumped when he spoke from behind and returned the pictures to the table hastily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to nose on your things."

Tossing her the red towel, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

The soft towel felt nice when she rubbed it against her face. She took another glance at the pictures and murmured, "Do you mind if I ask who these people are?"

"No, I don't." he presented her a steaming cup containing a hot, brown liquid. "I'm out of tea so I hope hot chocolate would do."

Her hands held the hot cup and carefully, she sipped the creamy liquid. It tasted absolutely wonderful. The sweetness and the bitterness of the chocolate itself blended perfectly. She savored its rich taste as it passed through her mouth for a few seconds before she would gulp it down.

"That's my family there in the blue frame," he pointed out. "My dad, mom, and my little sister. I was the one taking the picture by the way."

"The house looks quite empty….but I suppose they're working."

"No, they're not."

"Excuse me?"

"My dad, mom, and my sister, they died two years ago."

The thunder clapped outside while the rain splattered harder on the roof.

"I-I didn't know…I'm sorry."

Ryota grinned and softly laughed. "Now we're even."

"I apologize, I was overreacting. I was angry—"

"It's alright."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Rukia placed a hand on her lap, sipping the hot chocolate in her cup.

"You know…it happened so fast. They were on her way to pick me up. My dad drove faster than usual because he was already late. They came across an intersection and a truck was running at such a fast pace and my dad couldn't stop the car in time. I can still remember that cold day when I received a call from the police saying that my family was dead. It's so scary."

_Two years….we're just the same._ The other picture in the pink frame caught her attention once more. _Who could this be?_ She wondered.

"That's Aya," he replied as if reading her thoughts, "She's….someone special to me, my childhood friend to be exact. She understood what I felt because she lost her own family to a fire when she was still young and helped me move on…..But then, last year…she too left this world."

Sorrow filled her heart. They weren't the same at all. His situation was far worse than hers. She looked at his face. It has no vestige of teas or sorrow. He just sat there talking as if they were just having a friendly conversation.

"Do you miss them?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I do. I miss them a lot. Thousands of times had I wished that they didn't leave me—that they didn't die. But then I still wake up every morning to find myself alone." His calm face revealed nothing away of what he felt. _Good, so far this conversation is going to where I expect._

"Then why? If you miss them so much then how can you sit there looking so calm? You talk to me like we're just having a friendly chat." She was raising her voice a little. Questions left unanswered were buzzing in her head.

"Because…I should be happy for them."

"What do you mean?"

"They're somewhere nice, free from the pains and toils of this world. They're happy."

"I see, you've….moved on." Her voice was sounded disappointed. She thought she found someone who might understand her, but then she was wrong. "How could you move on, losing your family and the girl you like, how could you?"

"Yes, I guess I have. But tell me, what's keeping you from moving on? Why can't—"

"Don't talk as if you understand!" she shouted, standing up. " NOBODY understands what I'm feeling! It's the same as how I couldn't understand how you could."

"I believe…I believe that if you truly love someone, you would put them first and yourself second. You would be aware of their feelings than being aware of your own, saying, 'if they're happy, then that makes me happy too.' That's how I feel. But maybe not everybody can feel that way. I want to ask you this, do you really love Ichigo? Do you think he's happy on what you're doing to yourself?"

"I-I…" she clenched her hands on her side. "I love him. I really do. Over the years that we spent together, those special times, we hid our feelings from each other and remained friends. Until on that day…he told me what he felt before he died. But then, I never got the chance to tell him the same words that he told me, and I regretted that I didn't tell him what I felt earlier. I miss him so much. I want to hold on to the times that we spent together. I don't want to forget it."

"Moving on doesn't mean that you have to forget—"

"I saw it! During his death anniversary, his friends were all smiles and laughter. As if nobody died….as if nobody named Kurosaki Ichigo existed. They've moved on to their college life, forgetting about the orange haired guy back in high school."

"It still doesn't mean they forgot him, even if they're all smiles."

Tears were streaming down to her cheeks as she heard him say those words. "If I move on, it seems like I'm leaving him with all our memories. I don't want that. I want to stay with him."

"I believe he's always been here, but you were too busy in your mournings and sorrow that you didn't notice. He's in here," he pointed at her heart. "If you really love someone, no matter where they go, they're always in there. My family, Aya, they're in my heart. Even if I won't be able to see them anymore, even if they're dead, for me, they're still alive in my heart."

Her hand reached for her chest, her head pounding in confusion, but still, a lot of things had been cleared out, a lot of things.

"I'm sorry, I'll…..I'll be going now." She bolted out the door, exposing her now slightly dry hair back to the cold rain. The muddy earth soiled her shoes as her feet splashed on the puddles. _Could I have been blinded? Could it be that it was I who left you all along? I was so angry at you for leaving, but what if you were here all along, sealed away in the depths of my sorrow? How could I've been so blind?_

* * *

Review please! Last chapter will be released SOON. I'm really sorry for the delay. 


	8. yours forever

**AN:** Yes, I know it's been really CORNY and DRAMATIC overall but still, here's the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Bleach.

* * *

_ Live everyday as if it is your last,_

_ Because you'll never know when it will_

_ End. Cherish your loved ones because they_

_ Won't be here forever. Live as much as you_

_ Can with the time given to you, because, as_

_ They all say, life is short._

**Chapt.8 Yours Forever**

Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were already seated on the table eating their dinner when Rukia entered the household, drenched and soiled from the storm.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, you're late, but if you really want to leave today then I can open the portal for you…..umm…aren't you eating dinner? Oh my, and you're drenched too."

"Urahara-san, I'll go back tomorrow as planned. I'm really tired and I'm not that hungry so I'll skip dinner tonight. Goodnight." Her voice sounded quite shaky yet serious. Urahara knew better than to question her further and kept silent.

The silence of her room comforted her heavy heart. The words Ryota told her kept repeating in her mind over and over again torturing her to death. She changed to her dry clothes and collapsed on her bed, tears once again escaping her tired, bloodshot eyes._ I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I'm so sorry._ She kept apologizing until sleep finally claimed her, clenching Ichigo's necklace in her hand as she rested her exhausted body for the night.

* * *

The light of dawn seeped into her room, disturbing her slumber. Her eyes were puffy and small, resulting from her nonstop crying the day before. Her body felt unusually heavy as she got out of bed. Tiptoeing down the stairs, she slid out the door like a thief, determined to settle some unfinished business once and for all before she leaves.

* * *

Ryota yawned and stretched his arms, his hand running through his untidy blond hair. Yesterday's talk with Rukia appeared on his mind and he sighed glumly. _That's that. How is she, I wonder, I've said what I need to say. I hope she's fine, wherever she is._

* * *

She laid a fresh bouquet of flowers on the ground, her face calm. "Good morning, stupid moron," she whispered. "Actually," she chuckled. "maybe I'm the moron after all. Ichigo….I've been so preoccupied, trying to cope with the pain of the thought that I will never see you again, that I will never hear your voice anymore, that I forgot to listen to you. I hid you away. I'm so sorry. I felt so lost without you, and I didn't know what to do anymore. But then I met Ryota... He looks exactly like you by the way; I even mistakened him to be you. Yesterday, he told me some things, and those simple words answered my problems. Those simple answers solved everything. I think if you're here right now, you'd laugh at me for being so stupid…..Ichigo, I'm moving on. I'll be taking one step at a time. I think it's what you wanted from the beginning. You didn't want me to cry in the first place. I just realized that I don't really have to forget about you in order to move on. You'll always be in my heart. I'll never forget you, idiot. You changed my life. No matter what, my feelings for you won't change. Tomorrow, next year, even the next ten years, I'll still love you. I'm yours forever. Nothing can change that." She fingered the name on the stone. "I'll continue living my life, but this time, I won't push you out anymore."

She walked down the steps, her heart skipping in joy for the heavy weight was finally lifted from her shoulders. She turned toward another direction, walking farther and farther from the train station and nearer to the shabby house at the corner.

* * *

The smell of his breakfast watered his mouth and as Ryota was about to take his first bite, the doorbell rang, followed by a woman's voice calling his name. Annoyed, he opened the door and almost gasped when a woman beamed at him, saying, "Ohayo, Ryota!" in such a cheery voice.

"Ru-rukia!" he cried in amazement. _Damn! She looks so different when she's smiling._ He grinned. _I guess it worked._

"Thank you, Ryota. I haven't felt this happy since his death. It's been so long…."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have done it if you didn't made me feel so damn guilty!"

"Right. Sorry, I often ran away didn't I? But still, I'm glad that you found me, even if I hated it at that time, because I wouldn't be here, smiling, if you didn't. I have nothing to be sad of anymore. He knows what I feel for him, because he's here, with me. Thank you so much, but enough about that, I'm actually here to say goodbye."

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I'll probably be back next year, but I assure you, you won't see me cry."

"Alright then. Have a safe trip, little miss cry baby. And remember, if I see you cry next time, you're on your own, I'm not going to help you anymore, got it?"

"Don't worry, you won't see me cry anymore, I promise. Goodbye, Ryota."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Kuchiki-san?" he asked the lady in front of him. Her face was blooming with joy as she cluched her belongings. It was far—too far—from the Rukia he saw yesterday.

"I'm ready, Urahara-san. I'm ready to leave."

"R-Right, of course. Wait a minute." He turned his back to her to avoid her from seeing his bewildered face. In seconds, a gate appeared in front of them and opened. As Rukia prepared to enter, she heard Urahara laugh and looked over her shoulders.

"I don't what happened yesterday or even today, but it's good to have you back, Kuchiki-san."

"Thank you, for everything, Urahara-san. And about yesterday," she grinned slyly, " somebody finally showed me the way. Goodbye."

She stepped into the dark abyss, and walked on. Taking her first steps towards a new life while leaving the witty, shop keeper to wonder about what she just told him.

The End.

* * *

Well, that's the last chapter so please, please review. Any corrections or comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading this fic to the end and I'm sorry if it sucks.

-- genasyz.


End file.
